Is This The Playboy Mansion?
by BunnyCst
Summary: Y supongo ¿que te lo quiso enseñar para que lo practicaras con el no?...Esta chica es diabolica Cuarto cap!
1. Chapter 1

Is This The Playboy Mansión?

-dialogos-

_"pensamientos" _

(Acciones de los personajes)

((Intervenciones mías)) 

-- . -- . -- . – cambios de escena

Disfruten el primer Cáp.!

-- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . –-

Era un dia soleado de otoño, las hojas caían suavemente al igual que los pétalos de cerezo

En una lujosa mansión dormía placidamente un sexy pelinegro ((ya saben de quien hablo XD)) hasta que su despertador sonó u.u

el sexy pelinegro-Pu... (Pii) despertador de lo coj (pii)s… ((creanme creo que todos reaccionamos asi u.u))

El pelinegro enojado lanza el despertador cuando

Toc toc

sasuke-san su desayuno esta ...- Decia su sirvienta

Mientras veía la escena dejo caer la charola,

Sirvienta x - Sasuke-san kyaaa, decia mientras se volteaba sonrojada

eh?- decia el Moreno

y cuando se dio cuenta estaba… TIN TIN TIN música de suspenso

Desnudo y itachi aun lado de su cama

Itachi- que pasa hermanito asustado- Decia el uchiha mayor

Itachi – lo ayer fue lo mejor

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- GRITABA EL MORENO

Tin tin tin tin tin tin tin

Sasuke- Ah!! una pesadilla, menos mal

Buenos días, amor- una voz muy conocida

Escucho de tras de el al voltear que pasa sasuke-kun? Creo que no me reconsite ayer n.n

Sasuke – OO NARUTOO!! NOOOOOOOOOOO

TIN TIN TIN

Ya jodido volteo rápido aun lado para ver si no había una sorpresa "más"

Sasuke- Nada u.u

TOC TOC

Sirvienta -Sasuke-san su desayuno esta listo

Sasuke- no, (dijo asustado y a la vez traumado) no otra vez o.o

Abrió rápido la puerta y sujeto a su sirvienta de lo hombros

Sasuke- no otra vez no, no Una pesadilla

Sirvienta- sasuke-san de que habla o.ó?

La pelirrosa bajo su cabeza y encontró una pequeña sorpresa

Sirvienta- o////O

Sasuke la mira extrañado y fijo su vista en donde ella la había puesto

Y se encontró con algo no muy agradable…

-- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . –-

Jajaja si lo c no me maten x dejarlo hasta ahí n.n espero que les aya gustado

Nos vemos bie xoxo♥

Me regalan reviews? n.n


	2. cuerda y television

Is This The Playboy Mansión?

-dialogos-

_"pensamientos" _

(Acciones de los personajes)

((Intervenciones mías))

-- . -- . -- . – cambios de escena

Disfruten el segundo Cáp.!

-- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . –-

_Sasuke la mira extrañado y fijo su vista en donde ella la había puesto_

_Y se encontró con algo no muy agradable…_

-- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . –-

**Mientras en otra habitacion ciertos ruidos se escuchaban **

**NO naruto-kun para – decia una chica peliazul **

**Vamos hinata, acaso tienes miedo o.o? – decia un chico rubio **

**No es eso naruto, sonrojándose hasta el tope **

**Vamos hina-chan, tu sabes que quieres **

**Bueno pero esta vez no seas tan brusco! **

**OK u.u **

**Listo? **

**Si ((y no, no están empujando un mueble u.u)) **

**Más rapido, naruto kun **

**Lo are hinata-chan **

**Mas **

**No pares **

**Mas **

**Así así **

**TAP **

**Más rápido **

**TAP **

**Pero hinata-chan no puedo **

**Pero naruto-kun, yo quiero **

**Este bien **

**Kyaaa **

**((Sin comentarios o.o)) **

**TAP TAP **

**Ya me eh cansado naruto-kun **

**Dicho esto la peliazul cayó al suelo junto con el rubio **

**y ... **

**Una cuerda :) ((aa cochinos que pensaban eh?)) **

**Para la próxima mas rápido eh n,n **

**Pero hina-chan para la próxima vez me toca a mí... **

**Saltar la cuerda **

**. -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . – **

**Esto no es lo que piensas sakura – decia muy apenado sasuke **

**KYAAAAAAAAAA!! POR DIOS!! QUE COSA MAS GRANDE AAAAH!! – gritaba la la pelirrosada muy fuerte mientras miraba la television...**

**y por el grito sasuke pierde le control i caí encima de ella **

**En cierta razón, Arriba… Sakura se desmaya y en eso sasuke cuando reacciona… **

**Que paso? - pregunta el pelinegro con desgana **

**Cuando voltea hacia arriba mira un par de… **

**. -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . **

**No me maten! Esque se nos acabaron las ideas a UNYUUU.u y a mí **

**Pero continuaremos lo mas pronto que podamos n.n **

**Nos vemos se cuidan! Bie xoxo♥ **

**Me regalan reviews:p **


	3. el telofono la gatita y el dardo

Is This The Playboy Mansión?

-dialogos-

_"pensamientos" _

(Acciones de los personajes)

((Intervenciones mías)) 

-- . -- . -- . – cambios de escena

Disfruten el tercer Cáp!

. -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . –

_.-Que paso? - pregunta el pelinegro con desgana _

_Cuando voltea hacia arriba se encuentra con un par de senos…grandes… _

Sasuke, sonrojado trato de levantarse pero un par de brazos los rodeaban fuertemente

La pelirrosa no tardo en levantarse de golpe y empujar al moreno a un lado

.-G-gomen-nasai – dicho esto salio corriendo por el pasillo rápidamente

.-(Molesta) – susurro para si antes de entrar al cuarto otra vez

1 hora después

Salio un pelinegro bañado y arreglado de la habitacion, cuando de pronto

Escucho voces en la habitacion de su hermano mayor Itachi

Se escondió en una esquina cerca de la habitacion

.-Wao de que tamaño es esta cosita? – se escucho la voz de la pelirrosa

.-Tamaño o////O?! - se pregunto sonrojado el moreno

.-Bueno no lo se muy bien no me eh tomado la molestia de medirlo, pero el tamaño que importa – se escucho ahora la voz del uchiha mayor

.-Mmm a mí se me hace un poquito grande no crees? – decia la chica

.-Grande o/////O?! – se dijo a si mismo el moreno

.-Puedo tocarla? – pregunto llena de curiosidad la chica de ojos jade

.-Claro, por que no? n.n –dijo el joven uchiha

.-TOCARLA O////O?! – grito el pelinegro pero se tapo la boca antes de que alguien lo escuchara mas

Fue corriendo hasta la habitacion de itachi y se encontró con algo que lo dejo sin aire

Era una gatita de color negro con un par de ojos rosas y un listón en forma de un moño color rojo amarrado en su cola con un cascabel colgando del listón ((por si tiene curiosidad es la gatita en la que se transforma zoey o ichigo la de Tokio mew mew power es la misma gatita pero sin la tipa adentro n.n)) 

.-Que linda gatita n.n – decia la chica

.-Jeje te gusta eh? – Pregunto el uchiha mayor - Lo quieres?

.-Si no es mucha molestia n.nU – contesto la ojiverde  ((si bien gracias ¬¬))

.-Claro que no, toma es tuyo no tiene nombre así que puedes ponerle uno si quieres n.n – dicho esto el moreno Salio de la habitacion dejando a la pelirrosa y al gatito solos

.-Ven gatito ven!! Vamos ven con sakura – decia la chica

.-Miaw :3 – maulló la gatita mientras saltaba hacia los brazos de sakura- purr purr – el gatito se mimaba con la mano de su ahora nueva dueña

.-Sakura…n-no sabia que estabas aquí o.o – dijo es chico incrédulo

.-A si este itachi-san me regalo este gatito, no es lindo? – dijo mientras acariciaba a la pequeña criatura

.-Si, si lo es es muy lindo jeje "_no tanto como tu_" – bueno quieres salir? Nose a tomar algo…conmigo, bueno si tu quieres –pregunto sonrojado como un chile ((si lose por que jodidos un mendigo chile?! Bueno esque siempre meten a los tomates y pues yo quiero los que sean chiles ò.ó así que si no les gusta el fic me pueden dar chilasos XD)) 

.-C-claro si me encantaría solo dejare a la gatita en mi habitacion y nos vamos – decia la ojiverde

.-Deacuerdo, te espero abajo – dicho esto se fue de la habitacion escaleras abajo ((no, no se tropezó ya que siempre ponen esto cuando algo así sucede XD, aunque…no estaría mal n.n jaja))

.-Quédate aquí y no salgas eh? – la pelirrosa salio de la habitacion dejando al pequeño gatito solo

.-Ya estoy lista – dijo con una sonrisa, sasuke al ver esto se sonrojo

.-Ok vamonos – cojeo la mano de sakura con algo de pena y salieron de la casa

Mientras en otro lugar……………………

-- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . –-

El uchiha mayor caminaba tranquilo hasta que se golpeo con algo o alguien

.-L-lo siento me di cuenta por donde iba – se disculpaba

.-No fue mi culpa – decia mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

.-B-bueno a-adiós!! – y se fue…corriendo

.-Adiós…- nunca olvidaría a esa chica…por el resto del dia u.u

Mientras en otro lugar………………………

-- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . –-

Rin Rin

….

Rin Rin

….

RIN RIN!!

Arg maldito teléfono de la..(piiiiiiiiiii) – dijo un rubio molesto

.-Hola?

.-Naruto-kun?

.-Hola hina-chan!! Como estas? Que ases? Quieres hacer algo? Quieres comer ramen? Porque el cielo es azul?

.- aa cual te contesto primero? O.o

.- la que quieras n.n

.- cual fue primero? Jeje

.- no me acuerdo bueno, para que me hablaste?

.- aa, si mira el viernes por la noche habrá una fiesta y quería preguntarte si puedes avisar a los demás y si querías ir conmigo? (se sonroja al otro lado del teléfono)

.- CLARO dattebayo!! Y si yo les aviso

.- a gracias naruto-kun

.-bueno cuelga tu…

.- no cuelga tu

.-no cuelga tu amor

.-no cariño cuelga tu

.- a las tres colgamos ok? 1…2…3…

…………

.- no colgaste osito

.- tu tampoco osita

.- cuelga tu

.- no cuelga tu

………

-- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . –-

Estaban sasuke y sakura caminando por las calles, hablaban tranquilamente

Hasta que llego…ella…la…la madre zorra ((que? No voy a mentir por lo que es u.u perdón a todos los fans de karin XD si es que hay)) 

.-SASUKIITO!!- grito la fosforito

.-Karin…- con voz llena de susto, terror y pánico ((quien no habla así cuando vez al diablo en persona)) 

.-"_pero que zorra_" – se decia a si misma sakura – Hola fosforito n.n – mostrando una sonrisa falsa

.- Aa hola chiclosa – dijo con desgana – oye sasukito ya supiste que habrá una súper mega himper fiesta en la casa de la yamanaka?

.- mm no, pero ahora que lo dices – se voltea hacia sakura – oí sakura quieres ir conmigo a la súper mega himper fiesta de ino?

.-Claro por que no? – (mientras mira a karin con cara de Já en tu cara puta de barrio)

.-_ "hmp! Ya haré que caigas en mis redes sasuke" ((_no mientras yo sea la que escribe reina jajaja))_- _dicho esto se fue a buscar a otro cliente para ganar dinero

.-Oí sasuke-san, me invitaste a la fiesta para librarte de la cacatúa? O por que en realidad

Querías que fuera contigo?

.- pues hablando sinceramente, porque quería ir contigo – dijo sonrojado

.-Aa d-dea-cuerdo – dicho esto se fueron al un BMW negro eléctrico ((no se si exista el negro eléctrico, pero yo quiero uno iwal!! X3)) 

.-Oí sasuke-san, que crees que estén haciendo naruto e hina-chan – pregunto la chica

.- Mm probablemente gastando tiempo aire diciendo quien cuelga primero…

-- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . –-

.- cuelga tu osita

.- no cuelga tu osito

.- no cuelga tu osita

.- no cuelga tu osito

((Que tragas que adivinas -.-U))

. -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . –-

.- bueno sasuke-san creo que tenemos que volver a la mansión

.- si tienes razon, es un poco tarde

Cuando llegaron a la mansión…………se escuchaban ruidos

.- mas arriba…si

.- pero es mas abajo

.- si, en el centro

.- ahí, feliz?

.- si!! Ahora tira fuerte

.- mas fuerte?

.- Sí!!!

.- como quieras…

Y en eso cuando los chicos entran a la mansión le dan con un dardo…al moreno

.- Pero que demon…Suigetsu!!- Grito el moreno

.- Sasuke-san!! – la pelirrosa corría hacia el hasta que…

.- veo…

.- claro que ves! si me diste en el brazo derecho con un dardo!! – grito enojado el moreno

.- mm…lo siento sasuke no me di cuenta, aparte ese dardo es de plástico no te hagas el tonto eh? ú.ú

.- umm…cierto – (se soba el brazo donde le pego el dardo)

.- bueno solo vines a decirles algo importante, talvez puede ser de vida o muerte

.- y que es si se puede saber? – pregunto el moreno

.-bueno es…

.-…?

.- es……

.- aja? ...

.- ES!...

.- QUE DEMONIOS ES?!

.- OK PERO NO TE ALTERES!!

.- PUES NO ME DICES!!

.- PUES NO ME DEJAS!!

.- CHICOS YA!!

Los dos se quedan callados

.- muy bien que es lo que nos tienes que decir suigetsu? – pregunta la joven amablemente

.- aa, bueno…paso un accidente

.-que accidente? – pregunto el moreno

.- veras…no se como lo tomen y mas tu sasuke…pero esta tarde murió…

-- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . –-

**HOLA!! Si ya se lo deje donde siempre…en suspenso pero no se pueden quejar **

**Hice 6 páginas casi 7!! Y todo para complacer a mis queridas lectoras n.n **

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!! **

**Bie xoxo****♥ **

**Me regalan reviews?**


	4. Matarile rile?

**Is This The Playboy Mansión?**

- Dialogo

"_**Pensamientos**_**"**

**(N//A: notas autora XD)**

**X0xox0xox0xo0x- Cambios de escena **

**Cuarto Cáp!**

**X0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0x0xox0xox0xox0xox0**

-murio…-

- ¿Quien murio suigetsu?, Responde!!

- MURIO OROCHIMARU!! TOT-

-…-

-…-

-ToT-

- orochimaru?

- la serpiente esa?-

-see…-

- Diablos que bien!!, Ya me había preguntado si era inmortal, si aun me acuerdo cuando me enseño ese "jutsu" –

**Flashback**

_-Ven sasuke, te enseñare algo, que te va a gustar, muajajaja!!-_

_- o.o Umm ok, Calma, respira hondo…Voy…-_

_- te enseñare el jutsu del perro chihuahua-_

_-¿Cómo demonios se hace eso?-_

_- por algo te lo voy a enseñar-_

_-ah…-_

_-Observa!!-_

_Saca un póster de sasuke y lo pega en un tubo_

_-Listo, ahora observa-_

_Orochimaru se empieza a mover, como un perro Chihuahua encima de otro perro chihuahua_

_-AHH!!-_

_-AHH, MIS OJOS!!- Sale corriendo al baño_

_- Wao! Eso so es exitancion¡¡¡Si quieres te presto una serpiente, Sasuke-kun!!!-_

**Fin Flashback**

-EEEWWWW-

- si lo se-

-¿Talvez te lo quería enseñar, para que lo practicaras con el no?

-Esta chica es diabólica- rió suigetsu entre dientes-

-bueno, ya murio ¿no¿Que quieren hacer?-

-Vamos a visitar a los demás si?-

- Ok -

- aja -

-Pero yo manejo n,n- dijo sakura con una sonrisa

- Oo -

- OO –

Ya en el auto……

-Muy bien, pónganse el cinturón-

-emm…-

- Matarile -

- ¬¬; ejem!-

- Ya-

-rile rile, uh ¿Qué?-

-El cinturón cara de tiburón!-

-Wao rima!! Haber yo, emm, a ya se Karin igual a…-

POOM! (N//A: jeje no tengo imaginación)

- listo…-

-ya ¬¬ "_molesta_"

-ya T.T- con un chichón en la cabeza

- bien…-

Cri cri

-…-

Cri cri

- ¿Tienes intención de salir a la calle antes del anochecer?-

-Eh un poco de respeto-

-claro-

-Matarile?-

- dios-

**X0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0x0xox0xox0xox0xox0**

Lo siento!!, me tarde mucho se que estuvo muy aburrido el cap. Lo se pero no tengo inspiración!!

No se que poner, me han pasado tantas cosas graciosas, que se me olvidan pronto, y después no se como ponerlas en el fic.

AYUDA!

Si a ustedes les a pasado algo o a un amigo, o al amigo del amigo ETC

Pueden ponerlo en un review, y así poder apoyarme para el fic y talvez los publique en el próximo Cáp, para que no solo ustedes puedan reírse XD si no quieren pueden dejar un review normal n.n

Cuídense! Y ayúdenme con el fic, pueden darme ideas, si quieren, y se los agradeceré

Bie xoxo♥


End file.
